Sasha... and 6000 years of history
My last post on Brimir ended with his death and indicated how Brimir could have continued to work in the present level of Halkeginia beyond his physical death ... as a kind of "subroutine" of the intelligent sword Derflinger. But aren't we wondering what happened after Brimir's death? This period of 6000 years alone requires interpretation. If the course of time between Earth and Halkeginia had coincided, Brimir's earthly life would have been in a period of 4000 BC. The ancient empire of Egypt was at that time, and these people were just beginning to discover more northern realms. If Halkegina looks back on a period of 6000 years of attested history, we only have the assumption that Brimir's "world gate" could not only break the barrier between dimensions, but also bridge the abysses of time. Let us assume that the end point of the "gate" that Brimir opened for the "Magi" happened to be in Halkeginia's past. Let us assume that Brimir's earthly life was in a time between 500 AD and 1100 AD, 1000 years (roughly estimated) remained between his time and ours. Brimir's gate must have led into the past, Halkeginia's past. Or the time course of Halkeginia is different than on Earth - faster. Only under such conditions can 6000 years of history be realistic. What happened after Sasha stabbed Brimir? Let us visualize the situation at this moment: Half of the elven population of Halkegina had been wiped out together with their capital. With this message and a report of her deed, Sasha must have come to other elves. The fact that the elves stylized her as their saint "Saint Anubis" testifies to this. But there were other things Sasha had to do. That was the little people of the "Magi", who were now leaderless, and there were their and Brimis children together. It is conceivable that Sasha felt a certain reserve towards the Magi. After all, Brimir's horrific act had been done in her favor. But they themselves had been innocent of this act. It is also conceivable that from that moment the elves felt only hostility and fear towards humans. As for Brimir's and Sasha's children ... reservations may have existed here, too. They were at least half human, and a human had committed a massacre among the elves in favor of such people. This could also explain the hostility with which the elves treated the people of Halkeginia. We know from Halkeginia's early traditions that people settled west of the desert, beyond the wasteland. Since the traditional story described the location of this event as the land of Romalia, it can also be assumed that Sasha also brought her children there. The earliest records come from Romalia, so it can be concluded that this was the first area to be developed by humans. One can only guess whether Sasha lived among the people. At least from this time the division into four families could be found, which we know today as the "Royal Families". Initially, the settlement area of the people was limited to Romalia. But even then there were other people who served the Magi and the "royal children" and they had no magical abilities. Who were these people? Let me allow another speculation here: we know that in the battle of Nidabello Brimir's void-magic the Variag, the enemies of the Magi, threw down. This is evidenced by Saito's account of his "dream experience" of his encounters with Brimir. It is conceivable that there were survivors of this battle among the Variag. We do not know the period between the appearance of the Magi from the World Gate, the appearance of the pursuing Variag, and the date of the battle. At least long enough to let Sasha and Brimir be bowled over, fall in love with each other and have several children born. Why shouldn't that have been similar with the Variag? We know that medieval armies were accompanied by a train in which there were also women. Or ... people had reached Halkeginia before Brimir's arrival. There is a vague indication of this possibility: Germania's capital is called Vindobona - the Roman name for today's Vienna. If there were immigrants before Brimir, they could have come from the Danube region - and these were Teutons who lived in this area long before the Slavs. It could have been Rugier who had settled there - the ancestors of today's Austrians. They should also be counted among the Variags because they had no magic themselves, just as the variags. It could be that the Variags found shelter with such immigrants, found women, and could set up an army - an army that counted in thousands, as Saito reported. We can only assume that the not-magical people of Halkegina, the "Commenors", were descendants of the Variags - now finally degraded to servants, to Zealots who had to dance according to the Magi 's pipe. We don't know how long Sasha was among the Magi. The elves have a longer lifespan than humans, but they are also limited. When and how she died is not known, and whether under the Magi, just as little. She could also have returned to her people, the elves, after her children installed themselves as rulers. The recorded history begins with Saint Forsythe. As a result, there must have been further waves of immigration. The ethnicities of the five kingdoms (if one includes Romalia) are very different. But you can guess where they came from. The inhabitants of Albion naturally come from today's Great Britain. The name Albion allows an approximate chronological classification - the medieval Britain. The name Albion itself is older and probably dates from the Roman occupation of Britain, but is still used as a poetic name to this day. The immigrants could have been of either Gaelic or Anglo-Saxon origin, or they could have come from a time when this difference had blurred. I have already spoken about the founders of Germania. Gallia, on the other hand, is a difficult chapter. There are several phases in earthly history that the inhabitants of Gallia could come from, but I also advocate the Middle Ages here, perhaps at the time of the persecution of the Albigensians. At that time, a larger group of people could have disappeared from France without it being particularly noticeable. Ancient French, which has become Halkeginia's lingua franca, suggests this. The assignment of tristains is particularly difficult. His name does not allow any chronological classification and is irrelevant in the history of the earthly equivalent (Benelux countries). If the people of Tristains were from this area, they probably spoke a version of Dutch, but quickly adopted the language of the powerful neighbor Gallia. Perhaps there was already a Walloon language area at the time of their transfer to Halkeginia, which favored this change. Two phases of earthly history are possible here in which the disappearance of a number of people would not have been noticed: the turmoil of the Spanish-Dutch war or the great storm surge of the Middle Ages, in which the Issel Sea originated. There must also have been a wave of colonization in Romalia. The assignment is easier here - it may have been Italians, possibly from the time of the Crusades. The existence of "Templar-Knights" within the Church of Romalia suggests such a presumption. Those five empires weren't exactly at peace with each other. There was often conflict among them, and at times when each of the empires (except perhaps Romalia) took turns in the constant struggles. However, it seems that there was some kind of consensus among the Halkeginia rulers that there had to be five realms. The procedure in modern times, how the defeated Albion was dealt with, is an example of this - a shadow ruler was installed, who had to act according to the will of the occupiers. Another common link was common belief, Brimirism, a monotheistic, monophysical religion that I suspect was based on Arianism. Brimir's faith itself may have given the impetus here, and the immigrants adopted this concept and brought it to perfection. In addition, in Romalia, the center of this belief, there was a kind of inner, secret doctrine that maintained hostility towards the elves and sought to recapture the "holy land" that was kept occupied by the elves throughout - the place their former capital, which had been destroyed by Brimir and under which the "Masterstone" rested ... and began to recharge. These were facts that were known only to the inner circle of the Romalian Church. It can only be assumed that technical innovations such as mills, the airships and the use of gunpowder had been adapted by the elves. The elves had maintained a level of civilization and culture that was superior to that of the "barbaric"Halkegina. But the culture of the elves had become increasinglyscholiastic over time and was in a state of torpor. And that was when Void's magical discipline, believed to be lost, awoke again and Louise conjured up Saito from modern Japan ... and made him her familar...